


Friends

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: He deserved so much better. Angst. I promise there is a good ending.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Friends

In a fast moving consumers world it were the little things that fell between. A shy personality that didn’t dare to approach, the soft voice that was left unheard, the new kid that was ignored. Ryou Bakura was one such child, son of a diplomat, constantly moving, always the new kid. Sickly as he was in childhood Bakura didn’t get to socialise a lot leaving him with a sheltered experience despite the many countries he had seen and visited. And that, that made for a suffocating loneliness. One that clamped around his heart and never let go, one that constantly told him that it was because of him, that he was to blame for his lonely existence and lack of friends.

He didn’t know how to say no to the girls hanging around him. Not wanting to hurt them. Surely, he felt uncomfortable with their constant gushing over his supposed good looks and he had preferred it that the girls tried to get to know him as a person instead, but they were the closest thing to friends he had. That he got glared at by the male classmates was something he blamed himself for as well. For being such a nuisance. Never did it come to his thought that it was jealousy and misunderstanding. Never did he realise that there were people who wanted to be his friends outside of the group of girls hounding him. 

The group of duelists he sometimes hung around with where the next closest thing he had to friends. However, they often forgot him. Never maliciously, or spitefully, but they genuinely forgot. Bakura didn’t blame them for that either. He didn’t have a noticeable presence, neither had he been around them a lot. The few times he did find himself within their presence he would find that there were large blanks in his memories. His friends would look pensive then. As if they weren’t entirely sure of him, if it really was him. As if he had harmed them in some way while he had blanked out. Usually he was hurt as well, having gotten into another accident, or something else that no one could quite explain. Bakura learnt to grow scared of himself. Scared of the blanks in his memory. Scared of the places where he ended up at, still as lonely, but always surrounded, and mysteriously wound.

When he finally gained an understanding of what had happened Bakura was horrified with his actions. That it was a spirit that had possessed him was something that Bakura once more blamed himself for. For being weak, for letting himself be coaxed into doing what the spirit wanted. For willfully ignoring the signs. For being _him._

It was with this resignation and contemplation that he stared blankly in front of him. Trains rushing past as life went on in this bustling city of excitement. The spirit was gone, answers had been given, an adventure completed. Bakura felt emptier than ever before within. Empty and meaningless.

When a firm hand grabbed him by the wrist Bakura woke with a start, eyes turning around to see a stranger’s face.

“Ah, sorry, I thought you were…” the stranger spoke, embarrassment crossing their face. Rubbing the back of their head the stranger released Bakura. “You seemed so contemplative, I was worried,” they continued.

Confused Bakura stared at the stranger for longer, eyes going over to the platform and back at the stranger again. His mind felt slow, fuzzy even, but something brew within him. The concern of the stranger, his own thoughts, the realisation of what the stranger was thinking. Thought of him. Before he knew it tears had welled up. 

“Hey, come with me,” they spoke to him, gently as they took his hand in theirs. They pretended that there were no tears in Bakura’s face, they didn’t care for the looks the bystanders gave. Leading to the nearest Starbucks Bakura was set down in a comfortable seat as the stranger smiled a ‘be right back’ before lining up in the queue. It left the male with a moment to gather his wits. To realise that the stranger had brought him somewhere sheltered. He realised that he was being protected. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, but I went with a chocolate chip and mocha coffee, can’t go wrong with that, right?” the stranger spoke, setting the beverage and snack in front of Bakura. The faint smell of chocolate and coffee wafted towards the male, but his heart wasn’t set for sweets. 

Blinking Bakura gave a confused look. “Why?” he finally managed to get out, not understanding why a complete stranger was treating him. Why had the stranger pulled his arm. So many why’s. 

“You looked like you needed it,” they answered simply. A pensive look crossed their face as they took a sip of their drink, as if carefully deliberating their next words. “You seemed… lonely, sad even. In need of company”

Mere words they were. Words that expressed how he felt, but had never dared to admit. Words that caused a flood of tears to flow out embarrassingly as he poured out the awful emotions he had felt ever since young. Not in words, but in hiccups and tears and it was all he needed for the moment.

When he was done, eyes puffed and still watery, his cheeks bruised from all the rubbing and his hot mocha coffee now lukewarm, the stranger smiled once more.

“Feeling better?”

The question had been so simple. After the flood of tears Bakura was bound to feel better releasing such a storm of emotions. However, he felt compelled to answer nonetheless. Relief washing through his body that had grown rigid without his knowledge. 

“Yes, thank you and for the treat, even if I didn’t touch them,” Bakura spoke, nose stuffy, voice hoarse, but thankful. Thankful that the stranger didn’t ask him why or what had happened. For the time given. For everything. Taking in a breath the male wrapped his hands around the cup, smiling at the lingering warmth lingering.

“I’m so–”

“Don’t worry about it,” the stranger cut Bakura’s apology off. “Don’t think about it. See it as the beginning of our friendship,” the stranger shrugged, casually throwing that what Bakura had been longing for. His dearest wish. 

Stunned the male sat in silence, unable to progress for a bit what was said and done. Noticing his frozen state the stranger widened their eyes, a realisation dawning upon them.

“Ah, sorry. I’m [Name] [Surname]. I’m new in the city,” the stranger introduced themselves, laughing at their own forgetfulness. “I must have weirded you out, but I genuinely want to get to know you,” they continued realising how that sounded once more as a blush spread.

“As friends. As friends, I mean. No flirting!”

Releasing a chuckle at the sudden twist Bakura coughed politely before maintaining his posture. “Friends,” he repeated with a grin, the first one in a long while and his heart felt lighter for it.

“It is nice to meet you [Name], I’m Ryou Bakura,” the male followed the example. Raising his cup the he toasted to the new friendship before finally taking his first sip.


End file.
